


A Pain That I'm Used To

by ridgeline



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dubious Morality, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 很难说清气管充满血液和鼻梁骨折哪个更加让人痛苦，但是至少皮鞋挪开了。在压力突然放松的无所适从之下，Constantine歇斯底里地深吸进一口气，然后吐掉了嘴里的血。他剧烈地咳嗽，一直到眼前闪烁无数黑暗的星星，一直到感觉肺快要爆炸了。





	A Pain That I'm Used To

有人是由信念组成，有人是由教条和沉重的责任组成，有人则是由无数伤疤和无法平息的痛楚组成。

John Constantine蜷缩在墙壁角落里面，一只手堪堪遮住双眼，但这只不过是出于本能的防御，没有什么实际意义。他低低地呻吟，另外一只手捂住腹部，里面翻搅着撕裂的痛楚，很可能有些地方正在出血。不过这远不是他身上损害最严重的地方；Constantine的一侧眉骨折了，左手的三根手指不听使唤，整个右腿都弯曲成了一个不可思议的角度（飞了起来，撞到墙壁上就是会这样），而他几近赤裸地躺在酒店地板上，晕眩的脑袋枕着一小滩血泊，这是早些时候从他的左耳里面流出来的（早些时候，也可能是十五分钟前，或者半个小时前）。电视依然开到了最大声，MTV的音乐节目震天响，遮住任何可能引起怀疑的声音，但是整个房间早已一片狼藉，墙壁和地板上都是斑斑血迹和呕吐物，仿佛凶案现场。

_明早退房会很麻烦，_ Constantine模糊地想，但是这不是他现在应该担心的问题。

Lucifer从厕所里面出来了，依然半裸着。一道长长的伤疤从胸膛延伸到腹部，已经在愈合了，露出粉色的疤痕组织，半打咬伤遍布在他的肩膀和胸膛上。他洗了手和脸，但是没有费心处理其他血污，皮肤看起来像是笔划凌乱的黑红色手指画。他的手里端着一杯水（也可能是威士忌，透过半瞎的眼睛很难看清楚，但光想到酒精这个念头就足够让Constantine喉头一阵渴望地抽搐），一边小口喝着，一边走了过来。

走到Constantine身边之后，Lucifer站定不动，又喝了一口，然后缓慢地把整杯水浇到Constantine脸上。

Constantine闭上眼，感受着冰冷的自来水渗进脸上的那些大大小小的伤口里面，留下尖锐的疼痛。

“没礼貌。”他嘟囔。

“怎么？我看你还挺享受的。”Lucifer说，笑了起来，倾斜杯子，倒掉最后几滴水，然后把杯子扔到了地毯上，“ _粗暴待你，_ 记得吗？你要求的。”

然后一只鞋踩到了Constantine的脸上，碾了下去，他的一声惊呼首先被抑在了喉咙里面，接着变成了急促的喘气，因为这个正在缓慢而充满了压迫性地移动的鞋底过于接近他的眼睛——但是随着一声仿佛玻璃碎裂的声音，Constantine的鼻梁断了。首先是一片空白，那一秒令人发狂地非常漫长，然后感觉像是热水迅速地充满了他的脸颊，在剧痛之中，Constantine的脸变得沉重而且滚烫，嘴里满是血腥味，快要不能呼吸。

“操，”他模模糊糊地呻吟，指甲盲目地在地毯上抓挠，“操！”

很难说清气管充满血液和鼻梁粉碎性骨折哪个更加让人痛苦，但是至少皮鞋终于挪开了。在压力突然放松的无所适从之下，Constantine歇斯底里地深吸进一口气，然后吐掉了嘴里的血。他剧烈地咳嗽，一直到眼前闪烁无数黑暗的星星，一直到感觉肺快要爆炸了。

一只手抚上他的脸颊，然后友善地拍了拍。

“很遗憾地告诉你，只差三十秒，你就可以打破我的记录了，”Lucifer说，语调里面带着真诚的遗憾。

“你还……咳！咳！……记那种东西？咳！咳！够变态的。”

“不然会很无聊，因为总的来说，罪人们很少有什么新花样。你知道的，Johnny，不是爹地问题，就是道德问题。‘我有问题，但是我逃脱了惩罚，可是我没法就这么过下去，必须得找个人来惩罚我，这样我才能感觉好些’。然后你猜怎么着？总有人被迫要做脏活儿。”

再次呼吸到空气让人感觉甜美而愉快，血液混合着唾液凝结在Constantine的嘴角上。缓慢地，他摇了摇头，然后立刻后悔这么做了，但是说到底，做戏必须要做全套，是不是？

“怎么，你到现在都还在等着有人给你寄敬业慰问卡片。”Constantine说，“天啊，地狱一定是个非常无聊的地方。”

Lucifer只是看着他，表情几乎显得有些错愕，然后他的双眼暗淡了下来，随之而来的是燃烧的怒火。

接下来是差不多十五分钟的沉闷的殴打，然后Lucifer用一把车钥匙和一本电话簿对Constantine做了些他将永远难以忘怀的事情；半夜的时候，Lucifer用针线缝补起Constantine，一两次急救和推进满满一针肾上腺素之后，就让他足以再承受几轮。地毯被永远地毁损了，浴缸边缘上留下了渗进破损瓷器边缘的血迹，Constantine撕裂下来的皮肤碎屑星星点点地嵌在墙壁、壁橱和地板的缝隙里面。

等到黎明的时候，他躺在床上，已经包扎完毕，晕头转向，血迹斑斑，从里到外都全部是手指大小的空洞；但是心满意足，知道城里任何一家合法的不合法的性爱俱乐部也不能给与他如此的满足。昨日之前的一切已经被遗忘了，至少暂时被忘记了，剩下的只有舒适的疼痛。

在电视的反光中，Lucifer站在床边，用手帕缓慢地擦着指甲下面的血迹，仿佛他永远也无法清理干净那些，正如他永远也不会知道他现在脸上的表情是什么样的。

“嘿，Lucy，”Constantine说，闭上眼睛，“下次是什么时候？”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 男人创造仪式好触碰彼此，罪人创造仪式好释放自己。


End file.
